


Sex hair

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus loves hair, mats hummels does not and the others try and work out why Marco arrives at training with Messy hair. Mentioned relationships of Marco/Mario and Thomas/Manu if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex hair

“Marco come to bed already”

Marco rolled his eyes and carried on slicking his hair back then admires how great it looks, Marco loves his hair, Mats on the other hand does not, It’s not that it didn’t look great it was the fact Marco spent more time on his hair then he did in bed with Mats. Who does their hair before bed anyway?

Marco looked at his reflection “Look at that don’t you great”

“Talking to yourself if the first sign of madness” Mats laughed from the bedroom

“I’m coming already” Marco took another quick look in the mirror and walked over to his bed. Where Mats what’s laid on the bed lazily stroking his now hard cock.

“Didn’t wait for me then?”

“get your clothes off already”

Marco was already topless, he slowly removed his shorts lifting ass then pulling them off his body, Marco was just about to remove his boxer shorts in the same way when Mats stepped in and tore them off.

“Someone’s Horny” Marco joked

“someone took too long doing his hair” Mats used Marco’s distraction to smash their lips together and kiss Marco with all the passion building up inside of him, Marco was shocked at first then started to kiss him back both men playing a battle of tongue dominance until Marco pulled away breathless. Mats hovered over Marco’s body and kissed his way down it starting peppering kisses on his neck moving down to his chest, then placing an extra hard kiss on Marco’s belly button eventually kissing his way down to Marco’s cock placing a hard kiss on his head then putting it in his mouth just lighting sucking the head at first, smirking around it when Marco started to groan and buck his hips in frustration, Mats carried on doing this for another couple of seconds then sucked him in properly and began sucking with passion quickly bobbing his head up on and down to meet Marco who was bucking up slightly. Marco stiffened up to full hardness Mats gave the cock a couple more sucks then pulled off. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Lay back Marco” Mats smiled down at him

“but my hair”

“fuck your hair we are about to have sex”

“but-”

“Lay down or i’ll jerk myself off and leave you to do the same over your fucking hair” Mats snapped frustrated.

“Ok, calm down” Marco laughed

“Pass the lube” Mats speaking more calmly now

Marco turned his body and opened the draw next to his head and pulled out the lube and pressed it into Mats hand who squirted rather a generous amount on his fingers and dragged a line up Marco’s left thigh leaving a trail of lube behind. Mats circled around his anus a couple of times then pushed in a finger more quickly then expected making Marco arch his back and cry out, Mats thrust the digit in and out of him a couple of times then added a second digit almost instantly fucking him with two fingers now deep enough to rub over his prostate, Marco clenched his eyes and keened, Mats laughed and did it twice more loving the face Marco made. Mats could now easily push in and out of him so he replaced his fingers for his cock.

Marco bit his lip as Mats slowly teasingly pushed in his cock, Marco moaned louder with every inch feeling himself stretch around the cock inside him, Mats reached the hilt then stalled, he grabbed Marco’s legs flung them over his shoulder and slammed three rapid hard thrusts into Marco’s body stretching Marco that bit further then gripping his hips tightly Mats started to thrust into him filling him with slow deep thrusts agonisingly slow for Marco, Mats was just thrusting in and out as slow as possible he did speed up when Marco threw his head back after Mats found that sweet spot inside of him. Mats now was forcefully fucking into Marco slamming his prostate with each thrusts Marco’s head tipped right back and moaned with every slam, spurring Mats on even more filling him with impossibly hard thrusts Mats grabbed his cock and jerked Marco off to the same pace as his thrusts slam after slam on to his prostate and finally Marco let go spraying a fountain of cum over his own belly and Mats hand. Mats was close now not quite finished fucking Marco with much slower thrusts savouring the feeling around his cock, he managed three more thrusts then spilt his seed inside Marco. Mats lost his balance during orgasm and fell asleep on top of Marco.

Mats opened his eyes and realised he had embarrassingly slavered all over Marco’s shoulder, his cock was still inside his ass and they were both already late for training.

“Marco wake up”

Marco opened one eye “what the fuck?, get off me”

“Mats rolled his eyes and gently pulled his cock out “Get dressed were late”

Mats quickly disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he scowled at his reflection in the mirror and grabbed his clothes where he left them last night on the side of the bath, he shrugged at the thought or wearing his pants two days running then quickly pulled on his jersey and stepped into his shorts nearly falling over them in the process. Mats stepped out of the bathroom to find Marco asleep again.

“Wake the fuck up lazy ass”

“Not yet mom”

Mats giggled “It’s Mats and you are late”

“wait what?” Marco opened his eyes and looked over at the clock “shit”

Mats watched as Marco ran up and down the room frantically pulling on his clothes, he was just about to go into the bathroom when he was stopped “No time for hair come on already”

Marco let himself be dragged out of the room. When both on the corridor they both frantically ran down the stairs of the hotel the national team were staying luckily the training pitch was at the hotel and they hadn’t missed the bus.

“Marco” Mario Gotze smiled as Marco walked onto the training pitch

“Hey, I told the others you got fucked, I knew it”

“No I didn’t, I over slept”

“Because you got fucked?”

“no”

“yes”

“no”

“Fuck sake Marco we used to fuck all the time, 1. your hair looks like shit and 2. you forgot to brush your teeth and wear deodorant”

Marco rolled his eyes “Ok I admit it”

“So do you think they did fuck?” Thomas Muller whispered to Manuel a couple of yards behind Mats.

“Marco never has terrible hair so I imagine so” Manuel said loud enough for Mats to hear.

“Oh like you two aren’t banging” Mats smirked

Manuel put his arms around Thomas’ waist and rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder “Yeah but we don’t arrive late for training and show up with shit hair” Manuel said making Thomas laugh.

“Is there anyway I can deny it? Mats asked

“Errm nah you’ve basically admitted already.

And that solved the mystery Marco only turned up to training with shit hair after being fucked.


End file.
